Lost Rain Kitten
by Lilbloo20
Summary: Izuku runs into Hitoshi in the rain. Maybe something good can come from it? (Izuku x fem! Hitoshi)


Cold rain droplets cascaded down her pale skin as she leaned her petite frame against the alleyway wall.

Her uniform was soaked to the brim as her purple hair clung to her face.

_"Isn't that Shinso?"_

_"The brainwashing girl?"_

_"What an awful quirk!"_

_"That's a villain's quirk."_

The words seemed to not phase her anymore ,but they still hurt her. It wasn't her fault.

She never chose to be born with this stupid quirk. She didn't wanna be dealt the villian card...She wanted to be a fucking hero!!

She felt the rain stop,but still heard the splashing of droplets. Confused she looked up to see a boy holding a umbrella in front of her. She stared into concerned emerald eyes as he held the umbrella above her.

"H-hitoshi-san what are you doing out here?" His voice held concern which surprised her a small bit.

There was no doubt that this was the same Izuku Midoriya that beat her in the sport's festival.

_"This is divine punishment...isn't it?"_

Of course the privileged hero comes to save her, but she wasn't a damsel in distress. She was a hero and albeit not a weak one.

Before she could show her defiance she felt something odd come over her sense before she did something unexpected.

"ACHOOO!" She sneezed hard...and right into Izuku's face.

She wanted to snicker at his shocked/grossed expression he held,but instead of showing anger as she expect he still held concern.

"Ah! Y-You might have a cold!" He wiped his face with his arm before he grabbed her hand and dragged her along the side walk holding her close under the umbrella.

"W-Where are we going?" She questioned as she let the boy drag her along almost comfortable in his bodies warmth.

"My house isn't far! We'll get warm there!" Izuku stated ,but Hitoshi was having her own internal batter.

_"I'm going to a guys house!?"_

* * *

To be more precise Izuku was that of a impulsive person.

As soon as his eyes caught Hitoshi in the rain a certain switch In was turned on.

As soon as he entered his house he first noticed the absence of his mother and the second thing he noticed was the obviously soaked girl in his house hold right now.

_"Oh my god what do I do!!"_

The first thing he did was make a Bee-line straight is room and grabbing a pair of random clothes. Than he went to grab towels for her to dry off with.

Making his way back to the living he found Hitoshi looking everywhere curiously as she looked him in the eyes again.

"Nice place...it's cozy." She said off handedly as Izuku handed her the clothes and the towels.

"H-Here...the bathroom is down the hall." He said with small stutter. Hearing the stutter made Hitoshi grin slightly as she went to the bathroom.

* * *

_"You have got to be kidding me..."_

The clothes that Izuku chose weren't technically bad...just ironic. The Tshirt was twice her size and a Eraserhead shirt and the black pair of gym shorts.

She wonder if he chose this cause he knew of her secret like of her favorite hero.

Walking back into the living room she was met with Izuku in an All Might shirt and a park of grey sweats.

"A-Ah sorry if they don't fit you!" He said a bit frantically as he put his phone on the counter.

"No sweat...Where are your folks exactly?" She questioned the absence of parental units. She wasn't one to complain though, hers were hardly home either.

"O-oh my mom's stuck at work so she won't be home til morning." He said running his hands through his damp green hair.

Flopping herself down on the other end of the couch she gave him a sly smirk as she crossed her legs.

"So...is this how you get girls? Find them in the rain and save them like a lost kitten?" She questioned playfully,but her face held a serious expression.

Hearing her accusations though he muttered up a storm and blushed madly.

"N-no! That's not how I pick up girls! I hardly ever talk to girls! Pretty one's especially You've probably have talked to better guys than me, your way to pretty and super for guys not to talk to you-" He mumbled uncontrollably still flustered from ear to ear.

"Relax there hero! I'm messing with you...kinda." She said with a toothy grin that put Aizawa to shame. It only made Izuku just slightly uncomfortabl, but he just gave her his own typical smile.

"Well we gotta while before the rain stops so what are we gonna do for the next few hours?" Hitoshi stated boredly.

Thinking about Shinsou was probably the type of girl that watched YouTube conspiracies on youtube (something he did frequently) ,but he took the safest bet.

"Wanna watch conspiracy theories?" He questioned out loud which made her snicker more.

"Sure. Why not?" She shrugged. What could go wrong?"

* * *

Inko had a really tough day. Not only were they understaffed,but she had to pull double duty for the slacking nurses along her wing. All she wanted was to go to bed.

Walking into the living room though she was met with a precious sight that almost brought her to tears.

Their layed her baby holding a purple haired girl in his arms. They were cuddling and it was probably the cutest thing she could have ever see.

Before leaving the living room she made sure to take a few pictures on her phone just incase for a little embarrassment for her son later on.

Maybe she could be a grandmother in the next few years?

* * *

A/n

This was for PathofZero!

Thank you for your dedication to my stories and your insightful help. Also being an awesome fan of my stories!

Thank you and please review!


End file.
